


Love and Furious

by mindramblings



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fast and Furious AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindramblings/pseuds/mindramblings
Summary: Oliver and his trusted team have to carry out a mission to retrieve a highly sought after hacker. Meanwhile, Oliver has another mission of his own: Get Felicity to marry him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot in honor of The Fate of the Furious coming out this weekend. Excuse the car language and action scenes; those are definitely not my writing strong points haha. It's one of my favorite movie franchises, so I had to do attempt my hand at this spin.
> 
> So here is Fast and Furious Olicity style; enjoy!

“Marry me.”

Felicity paused while straightening the beanie over her head as Oliver stared through her. Looking in the mirror, she continued to fix the beanie. They were waiting to carry out there latest hijack. Retrieve a hunted hacker by the name of Curtis Holt. This meant a little extra to Felicity because of the whole hacker aspect. He hacked into something a little too classified one day, so now a very corrupt branch of government wanted his info and his life as well. Argus recruited Oliver and his team to save him.

Looking in the mirror, she ran her fingers through her blonde hair falling past her shoulders, before addressing him. “Oliver, you don’t propose while we’re sitting in the car, in the middle of a mission,” she responded.

“Why not,” he asked. His fingers rapped against the steering wheel as he awaited a good answer from his girlfriend.

“Well for one that’s tacky; we're in the car with no ring. Two, we’re in the middle of a mission and should be paying attention,” she waved her hands around. “And three, we’ve had this conversation already.”

“I want to have it again,” he countered.

“You know I love you,” she softened her voice. “But we both said in the beginning that marriage was highly unlikely for us…”

“Yeah, and I also said I would be a street racer for life, never work with the government and I'm pretty positive, I said or thought I would never drop out of an airplane. But yet, here we are and I've done all those things with you by my side. Things change Felicity, and we have to adapt to them.”

In the distance, the convoy they would be intercepting pulled out.

“Target’s here.” John’s voice in their ear effectively ended their conversation.

“Thank God,” Tommy’s voice broke through next. “I thought I was going to be sick.”

Felicity’s eyes widened at the realization that everyone heard their conversation. “So sorry guys,” she shrieked. “I thought they were still off. Sorry,” she apologized again. She looked up and Oliver was still staring at her. “Later,” she whispered. He turned his hand over and Felicity linked her fingers through his. She brought his hand to her lips kissing his rough knuckles. Even if they didn’t agree, their love was still as strong as ever.

“That’s not the worst thing I’ve heard over the comms before,” Roy mumbled.

They all pulled out into a perfect fleet setting the plan in motion. Roy and Tommy flanked both sides of the truck as John rode in the front of Felicity and Oliver.

Oliver’s car, like everyone else’s was synced with Felicity’s tablet. She dialed up the controls and with the press of a blinking red button, two gravels with explosives attached shot out and penetrated the truck.

"Hit it!" Oliver yelled into the walkie talkie. 

Tommy and Roy each hit their detonators as the doors exploded off the truck. 

John quickly pushed through the windshield of his car as it coasted beneath him. As the guards recovered from the blast, he jumped inside the truck tackling one guard to the ground. Diggle began to take out the three guards inside. He held his own against them, blocking their moves and countering them with his own. He grabbed one slamming him into the other just as the guy had reached for his gun. The gun fell to the ground and he kicked it out their reach. He tossed them both outside the truck like feathers, before turning back to the lone one now. The guy tackled him into the rails as he held onto him. John brought his arm up and with all his might, elbowed the guy in his spine. The guy yelled out in pain, and John threw an uppercut sending him flying unconscious into the air. "Come on," John signaled for Felicity. 

Oliver looked over to Felicity as she unhooked her seat belt. "Ready," he asked. 

Felicity gave him a nod and effortlessly slipped out of the passenger window pulling her limber body up. Once on the hood, she pushed herself onto her feet, regaining her balance. Oliver steadied the car to a cruising speed with Felicity perched on the hood.

 She calculated the distance for this jump onto the moving truck, and to be safe, she wanted a couple more inches taken off. "Little closer," she turned back and yelled. Oliver hit the gas and accelerated further. Felicity jumped and Diggle grabbed her catching her out of the air. He pulled her into the truck. "Thank you, kind sir."

Stepping over the two guards body, she crouched down to the locked rails. Diggle kept his eyes on the driver of the truck, who was desperately trying to figure out a way to stop them. His only option was swerving in and out of the road. Reaching into the pocket of her leather jacket, Felicity pulled out her unlocking device. “Good thing I brought this, since you destroyed their computers,” she joked with a smiled. The cackling of busting wiring and frames were going off around them, the aftermath of John’s fight.

“Sorry about that,” John said.

Felicity attached it to the lock, and turned her wrist over. With a few stroke of some keys, her work was done. "Voila," she said as the sound of unlocked locks rang out. 

The doors began to slide open and Diggle took the first step inside. The hacker sat in the corner with his handcuffed hands in his lap and a hood over his head. John snatched the hood off to reveal a very frightened man. “Don't kill me please," he yelled. 

"We're here to help," Felicity said. "Calm down, so my friend here can cut you free."

Curtis's breathing slowed and Diggle quickly cut the cuffs. He grabbed him up by the arm, "let's go." They all ran to the front with Diggle having a firm grip on the hacker. "We have to move fast,” John commanded. 

Roy's car whipped around and he motioned for one of them to come on. The realization of what they wanted him to do hit Curtis like a ton of bricks. "I'm not jumping," he yelled. “I would rather stay here.”

As Felicity tried to calm Curtis down, one of the guards began to stir. The guard jumped up with his gun. John grabbed his arm as they wrestled, the gun went off and inadvertently hit the driver. As he slumped over the wheel, the truck violently swerved and jerked in the road.

"Go now," John yelled. 

"You have to jump," Felicity yelled.  

"No, I can't..."

“We’ll jump together then,” she said. Felicity could see the fear in his eyes subsiding easing a bit as she grabbed his shoulders and began to count to three. “One...two…three!’ On three she tightened her grip on his shoulders and pushed him out of the truck. His screams filled the air as he fell onto Roy's car.

"Well that's the way to do it," Felicity said to herself. Curtis was still screaming as Roy hit the brakes and opened the passenger door for him to get in.

Oliver picked up his walkie talkie to yell out his commands. “Roy! Get to safe point now; I’ll get Felicity. Tommy, you hang back for John.”

“Copy,” Tommy and Roy said simultaneously. Roy ventured off the path as Tommy cruised along waiting for the right moment.

"Felicity, go right now," John yelled to her. Felicity nodded. She didn’t want to leave him behind, but he nodded at her reassuringly and she knew he was more than capable of holding his own with the guard who was still putting up a fight. 

Felicity looked out as Oliver sped up to the truck. She jumped out on Oliver's car landing on the hood. Just as she was trying to hold on, Oliver was blindsided from behind as a car rammed into him. The driver must’ve called for backup. Her grip loosened and she began sliding down. "Ahhh," she gasped. She scrambled reaching for something to grip on to. Every time she got close to something, the car would get rammed into again. “Shit,” she said. Her legs sprawled wildly as the wind and all of the momentum sent her hair waving in a million different directions. "Hold on," Oliver yelled. 

Tommy made a move to come over and help, but Oliver quickly stopped him. “Tommy get John, I got this.” Tommy sped back up towards the truck where John and the guard were still wrestling.

Oliver shifted gears trying to gain some distance away from the guy. With every move, the guy was there with him. The driver came up on the right side of Oliver sideswiping him. Each hit sent Felicity sliding. Thankfully, her combat boots gave her enough friction to keep pushing herself back up.

“Felicity.” He called her name and it was as if everything around them ceased and it was just the two of them.

Felicity locked eyes with Oliver and he gave her a small nod communicating so much with no words at all. She nodded in return understanding everything. They were barreled into again and she held on with all her might. As the driver pulled away preparing to ram into them again, she released the hold she had just as Oliver hit the hydraulics, sending the front of the car along with Felicity, up into the air. Oliver immediately reached out through the open sunroof and grabbed ahold of her arm pulling her to safety inside the car. 

Once inside, Felicity quickly whipped her tablet out. "I'll see if I can remote into his system because I'm sure he's using some high tech machinery. Her fingers began to tab furiously on the screen. In the rearview mirror, they could see a gun now. She worked at the speed of lightening trying to give them some type of advantage. Finally thinking of something, she fist pumped in her mind as she hit the keys. “His brakes are now locked,” she told Oliver.

Oliver switched gears and accelerated. The guy followed suit doing the same as bullets began to fly out. Felicity tucked her heads between her legs shielding herself. Their car was bulletproof, but there was still an impact.

Oliver watched the speed dial as it got higher and higher and at the right moment, he hit his brakes stopping the car. They guy tried to stop his, but when he realized his brakes weren’t working it was too late. His car rammed into Oliver’s, but the impact sent him up into the air. He flipped over a couple of times sending flying debris everywhere.

Oliver switched back to drive and hit the gas. With the coast clear now, they could go join the rest of the team. He looked over at Felicity with a proud smile. "Ride or die," he said.

"Ride or die," she repeated. 

* * *

Curtis woke up with a sharp gasp as he found each set of eyes baring down on him. "So that wasn't a bad dream," he looked around meeting their eyes. They were down in what he assumed was their base of operations. 

"Finally," Tommy exclaimed. “I thought daredevil Felicity here had killed him,” he said.

Curtis looked up at her and she could tell he was remembering her throwing him out of the truck.

John moved first coming to his aid. "Any ringing in your ears, dizziness, headache," he asked. 

"No... I think I'm fine," he answered. 

“Alright, now tell us where this device is,” Oliver said not wasting any time.

Curtis sat up catching his breath. “I mailed it to a friend in Corto Maltese," he confessed.

“So that was pretty easy,” John observed. “The other guys were close to torturing you for that info that you just gave us so freely.”

“Well for starters, I didn’t trust them. I trust you.”

“You trust us,” Felicity questioned narrowing her eyes. “But you don’t know us.”

“You might have thrown me out of a truck going one hundred miles, but I think I could gather enough assumptions to trust you guys.”

Curtis looked up over at Diggle. "You are ex-military. Your moves are very tactical especially the way you took out that fleet back there." Curtis nodded towards Roy. "There's a street edge about you. Quiet and very observant.” His pointed to Oliver. "You're the alpha," he said. Oliver kept a straight face as Felicity, who flanked his side, rolled her eyes with a scoff. "You're Mrs. Alpha," Curtis said to her.

"Mrs.," Oliver whispered with a grin. She huffed a small laugh as Curtis continued.

His eyes landed lastly on Tommy. "And you...you're the joker...class clown," he deadpanned. 

"Joker?" Tommy looked around as the rest of the group stifled their laughs. Curtis shrugged in his defense. "Why didn't you assume I was second in command," he asked. 

"Because he isn't stupid." Roy slapped Tommy's shoulder. 

“To sum it all up,” Curtis finished. “I can tell this group is held together by loyalty and love. You're either a team of vigilantes or family.”

 "Well, besides my alpha male 2.0 status, you were incorrect on another particular thing," Tommy countered. He pointed to Felicity and Oliver. "They're not married."

Felicity shifted on her feet as she felt Oliver's gaze land on her again. Curtis jumped up approached her.

 "Also, I don’t mean to fangirl, but you're Felicity," he said. He stared in wonderment. “The Felicity Smoak.”

"Uh..."

"I've heard of you. You're like a mythical being almost amongst hackers. A legend. Ghost Fox Goddess,” he beamed.

"Ghost Fox Goddess," Tommy snickered behind her and she shot him a hard glare and the laughing ceased quickly. 

"Yeah that's me. Well it was me, that's sort of how I ended up here with these guys." Felicity's college hacking ways with the group Helix threw her into a world she never saw coming. One of her street racing hacking missions found her in the same path as Oliver, as she unknowingly hacked into his system. They went toe to toe and the rest is history.

"How did you guys go from street racing to all of this," Curtis asked. 

"Long story," Felicity answered. "Very long story."

***

"Hello Mrs. Alpha." Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity's waist pressing a kiss to her exposed neck. They were waiting on Curtis to make contact with Paul, the friend he mailed the device to. Felicity was running a simultaneous search to see if she could get a hit on him as well.

"We could go with Alpha, but I think Queen sounds a lot better," he whispered. "Mrs. Queen."

"Oliver..."

"What Felicity," he sighed dropping down into the chair opposite her. 

"How does that fit into our lives Oliver," she asked. "Even if you started out as just a street racer, I know how much you love this stuff now. I see it in your eyes. I see the thrill you get out of it because you know we’re good at it. You're willing to give all of this up? To do what? Go for morning runs and make omelets at home in some stuffy neighborhood."

"Felicity." He grabbed her face cradling it in his hands. His thumbs brushed her cheeks before pulling her into a soft kiss. She closed her eyes breathing him in. Oliver deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue through the small opening she gave him. He pulled away and grabbed her hands in his. "As long as I'm with you I could never grow tired of that or anything. We both know we can't do this forever and this has a pretty good chance at being our last mission." He kissed her nose before dropping his forehead against hers. “You're it for me,” he said.

Felicity noted the sincerity in Oliver's eyes and voice. Oliver had been hinting at them taking things to the next level, but it scared her. They were never ones for normalcy. What if when they got married, he grew tired of the domesticity after a year or less and left? What if their lives stopped being exciting the moment they said I do? She didn't want to be one of his regrets. She didn't want him to resent her. 

A bing went off letting her know her searches were complete and she let out a sigh when Oliver released her from his hold. She could feel his eyes on her as she sat down to the computer. 

* * *

 

Contact with Paul had been made. Turns out Paul sold the device to a Damien Darhk, who was currently having a party. Paul got them into the party at Darhk’s penthouse where the device was kept in a safe. They would go in retrieve it and get out of there.

Felicity stepped into the elevator to join a waiting Oliver. His hands were stuffed in his pants pockets leaning against the rail. Felicity turned into the glass door looking herself over and tucked a curl into place. "You look nice," he said. She was wearing red and she knew it was the color that always set him off. His eyes greedily roamed her body from head to toe and he peeked around looking at the way the dress stretched over her ass. "Very nice. "

"Are you seriously propositioning me in the middle of a mission?"

"That's not the worst thing we've done during a mission," he whispered. A mischievous smile stretched across his face. 

A blush crept across her cheeks as the memories flooded her mind. Oliver reached out taking ahold her wrists, pulling her towards him. He held onto her hips as her body gravitated towards his with her fingers grabbing ahold of his tie. She undid it and straightened it for him. "As many times as we do this, you would think you could do a tie in your sleep," she said. 

"Maybe I just always need your special touch." He pulled her against him running his fingers down her side.

Felicity fixed his collar down and ran her hands down his chest smoothing away every wrinkle. Brushing his shoulders off, she pushed herself up on her tiptoes pressing a tender kiss to his lips with a smile. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

Roy’s voice rang out in their ears as he explained everything to Curtis again. "Felicity will cut the security cams." Since that couldn't be done remotely, Felicity had to go in and do it manually. "Once they are cut, you will open the entrance to the safe, so Oliver and John can get in and get it. Tommy will do what he does best," Roy finished.

"Do best," Curtis worryingly questioned. 

"Cause a distraction," Oliver finished. 

"Don't worry, he's great at that," John said. 

"You know I can hear you guys right," Tommy mumbled.

The elevator dinged with Felicity and Oliver at the top floor. "Come back to me," she said. Their talk from the day before was still present in her mind, and she knew that it was still on his as well. But no matter how they were, they always signed off with the same saying every time. She looked over at him with a smile.  

"Always," he whispered. Oliver went off into the direction of the party to meet up with John as Felicity veered off down a hall. 

Felicity tucked every thought that didn't deal with the situation on hand in the back of her mind. She walked down the long hallway discreetly making sure her heels didn't click against the tiles. She kept her head on a swivel taking in her surroundings. As expected, the closer she got to the door the designated door, there was a guard. 

He looked up and his eyes landed on her. His hand immediately went to his walkie talkie. "Miss you can't be back here," he said. “This is a secure area.”

She kept walking up on the guy as his eyes zoned in on her body and then she knew exactly what type of guy she was dealing with. 

Felicity ran her hand through her hair as her walk switched to a drunken wobble. "What," she gasped. "Isn't the restroom this way," she asked. "The guy," she hiccupped. "He said right this way and to the left. But there is no left." she laughed obnoxiously. “Obviously. Silly me,” she stumbled into his arms as he caught her. "Whoops!"

"A pretty lady like you shouldn't be alone, especially in this condition." He helped her up on her feet as his hands became touchy feely.

"Oh thank you so much," she huffed. Felicity spun around in his arms when a hard chop to the throat with her left hand rendered him stunned and speechless. His hands flew up clutching his throat with his airways now cut off he couldn't make a sound. She grabbed his head and slammed it hard against the wall. The guy slowly slid down the wall to the ground in an unconscious heap. 

She quickly searched his body and found the key card in his breast pocket. Bingo. She swiped the card and the door clicked, she pushed it open with her hip. Tucking the card down her bra, she turned back to the still asleep guard. Grabbing him under his arms, she dragged him backwards until they were both inside and the door shut behind them. She slumped him in the corner and stood up blowing the curl that had fallen in her face back in its rightful place. "Whew," she sighed. That was a piece of cake. Grabbing his walkie talkie and all weapons off of him, she switched her comm on in her ear. "I'm in."

"Alright. We need you to locate the power source. Once you cut the connection to the feed, I can..." 

"Curtis," Felicity cut his ramble off. Wow, so that must be what it felt like when she was on the receiving end of that. "I've got this sweetie." If Felicity knew how to do anything, she knew how to cut off security cams. She could practically do it in her sleep.

"Right. Sorry. It's a habit. I mean you are Ghost Fox Goddess. What was I even thinking?"

Felicity tuned Curtis’s ramble off as she looked around, until she found the phone jack behind the desk. Crouching down, she threw her dress over her thigh and grabbed her knife from the holster.

"Felicity," Roy's voice broke through and she heard a sense of urgency in it. "You need to move quick. It's getting a little hectic downstairs." Tommy’s distraction of saying he was there to serenade a birthday girl was still working, but it would only last for so long.

Popping the cover off it, she quickly located the orange wire. With one effortless flick, she cut the wire. "It's a go," she said. "On my way out.” 

Tucking her knife back in the holster on her thigh, she hurried to the door only to find she was no longer alone. A slim dark haired woman stood on the other side with two female guards. First the transport truck earlier and now this. Was three the magical number for everyone? The woman with the slender build spotted the guy on the floor and looked back up at Felicity. 

Felicity lightly shrugged with a smile. Slamming the door in their face, she rushed back to prepare herself for the first inevitable blow. They kicked through the doors sending wood and splinters in all directions. 

“Intruders,” the brunette alerted. “Lock it down.”

The first guard swiped at Felicity’s face and she narrowly missed her, but the second one ran into her sending them both flying. They flipped over the couch as they fell hard to the ground with a loud grunt. The guard rolled off of Felicity as she tried to get up. A pain shot through Felicity’s back as she tried to roll over. Felicity knew to get out of there alive, she would have to take them out one by one. The first guard walked over to her and Felicity rolled out of the way just as her steel boot came down almost connecting with her face. Felicity pushed herself up on all fours and did a sweeping kick and swiping the guard's legs from under her as she tumbled to the floor.

Felicity assumed the brunette was in command because she only stood back watching as she went at it with these guards. As Felicity jumped back onto her feet, the guard who was still standing got the upper hand on her and kicked her backwards into the table. Felicity flew into the table with her back knocking most of the vases and arrangements around as they shattered. She grabbed the last one still standing and slammed it into the guard's face as blood instantly began to trickle down the side. Keeping her attention on the one currently bleeding, she grabbed her head slamming it down into the table. Now stunned, the woman stumbled backwards to the ground unconscious. Felicity didn’t have time to revel in the victory before the second guard took off towards her. Felicity braced herself on the table and pushed herself up with her hands, she lifted her legs up kicking her in her stomach sending her crashing backwards into the coffee table. It shattered underneath her as she laid there in a bloodied slump of broken glass. Years of training with Oliver and John really paid off.

***

"Damn it," Oliver growled. The doors began to slid shut as lockdown went into effect. There were four different doors that needed to be locked down. Sirens blared and lights flashed all around.  

"We have to go now," John said. The first two doors shut. John ran for the last door on the end and slid underneath. "Oliver come on," he yelled. John jumped up and held the sliding doors up. He gritted his teeth as he struggled and held the door with all his might. 

Oliver knew if they didn't get the chip now, there would be no way they could come back. This had to be done now. Looking around, he finally spotted the glass case that looked out of the ordinary. He punched through the glass shattering it. He snatched out a disc that held the hunted prize. "Got it," he whispered to himself. Just as he turned around, John lost his grip on the door. 

Oliver ran and slid underneath, narrowly escaping getting cut in half by the door.  

"Thanks man." He gave John an appreciative nod as he doubled over catching his breath. 

"Don't mention it," John said. 

Oliver's attention immediately turned. "I have to get to Felicity now." 

***

"I guess it's just you and me now blondie.” The brunette slowly walked towards Felicity. The walk was a cross between a saunter and strut. Felicity couldn't tell if it was an intimidation tactic or a sexy walk. 

Whatever it was, Felicity prepared herself. Dropping her hands on her hips, she gave her a small shrug. "I guess so," Felicity said. 

Don't get Felicity wrong, she loved her dresses and heels, but she would definitely trade them in for her tactical gear right about now. Felicity grabbed the hem of her dress and with a tug, she ripped the spilt higher. Now she had a little more room to move. She sighed blowing out an exasperated breath out. She grabbed her hair twisting it into a makeshift bun. 

She threw a punch connecting with Felicity's left cheek as Felicity blocked the other swing. Felicity connected with her chin and they began to trade blows back and forth before the girl wrapped her arms around Felicity. They fell onto the floor tumbling around. Their hands slapped at each other with both trying to get the upper hand. The woman pinned Felicity and wrestled her down grabbing ahold of Felicity's throat. The grip on her throat was tightening as Felicity squirmed underneath her. Felicity grabbed and clawed at her hands and wrists trying to find some way to get free. She remembered the knife hooked on her thigh, but she couldn't get to it. Bringing her leg up, Felicity kneed her in the gut. The woman's grip finally loosened and Felicity pushed her back.  

Felicity rolled over coughing at the newfound oxygen. She crawled away scrambling to her feet and grabbed the knife off her thigh. Looking back, Felicity could see the woman lunge at her. Felicity slashed with the knife catching her on the arm leaving a small gash. The woman hissed in pain clutching her bleeding arm. Felicity pushed herself onto her feet. 

She grabbed Felicity's hair from behind and pushed Felicity into the marbled column. Felicity dropped the knife on impact. She ducked down as she saw the woman swing her leg. Narrowly missing her kick, Felicity stumbled back up the steps. Next to her, red curtains were hanging down. Felicity grabbed ahold of them and wrapped herself in it. Using all of her momentum, she swung herself around and caught her head between her ankles. She let her grip on the curtain go and punched her in the nose. She heard a crunch and Felicity could only hope that meant her nose was actually broken. Falling to floor, Felicity scrambled to her feet as the woman clutch her bleeding nose. Lifting her leg up, Felicity brought her foot down into a drop kick connecting with the top of the woman's head. Finally, she crumpled to the floor and didn't move.

"Only my friends call me blondie," she huffed. She straightened up and she just knew she was going to be sore tonight. Grabbing 

"Felicity!"

She heard her name being yelled and soon Oliver was standing in the open doorway. He ran to her pulling her against his chest. 

"I'm fine," she said. His hands flew to her face looking her over. She looked him over noting scratches on his face. He nodded letting her know he was alright.

“Did you get it,” she asked.

“Yeah. John has it and we need to go now.” He grabbed her hand pulling her behind him. As they stepped over the debris and unconscious bodies, he looked over at her. "You did all this babe," he observed. 

"Don't act so surprised."

He pulled her into a rough kiss before pulling away with a grin. “You’re remarkable."

“Thanks for remarking on it," she grinned in return.

Once off the elevator, they were met with the chaos from the party downstairs where people were running and screaming. He bulldozed through the crowd, until they were outside. In the distance, they saw the van barreling down the street towards them. “Come on,” Oliver gripped her hand harder speeding up their run.

They ran until they were face to face with a security guard. Oliver recognized the guard as one he knocked unconscious when he and John were escaping. “You! Stop right there,” he yelled.

“Listen man, we don’t have to do this,” Oliver sighed. The guard walked up on them. Oliver glanced at Felicity and could see she wasn’t ready to back down. If anybody was getting out, it would be her instead of him. Just as the van got to them, the door slid open and Diggle’s reached his hand out. Oliver grabbed Felicity and shoved her towards John as she protested.

John grabbed her hand pulling her inside as she wildly kicked. “Oliver,” she yelled at the top of her lungs.

* * *

 

“Oliver, if you ever try to leave me again, I will be the one to kill you.” Felicity punched him in the chest as he grimaced. After getting Felicity to John, Oliver wrestled the guard to the ground in enough time for them to circle back around and pick him up.

“I came back not even five minutes later. I always come back don’t I,” he winked.

“Yeah okay smart ass,” she rolled her eyes before breaking into a smile.

The mission was complete. Everyone made it out alive with only scrapes and bruises. The disc was secure and they would be flying back to headquarters tomorrow.

Oliver continued applying cream to the cut on Felicity's cheek. This was his favorite part of the day. When they were done with whatever crazy mission they carried out, they would tend to one other. If they were alone, they would usually end up in bed together reacquainting their bodies. 

Oliver dropped Felicity's legs from his lap and stood up. He grabbed Felicity's hand as he looked down in her eyes. Dropping down to one knee, he cleared his throat. 

"Oliver what are you doing," she asked. 

"I'm trying this again," he said. "I'm not in the car, and..." He reached in his pocket pulling out a diamond crusted ring. "I have a ring."

Felicity's eyes fell down to the gorgeous ring Oliver held up to her. "Where did you get this," she gasped. She reached for it and Oliver quickly moved it out the way. 

"I stole it," he shrugged. While he and John were up in the penthouse, he spotted the jewelry case. The ring caught his eye and he could envision it on Felicity's finger. 

"How romantic," Tommy yelled from the back. 

"You stole it? Wow," she laughed. 

"It goes with our regime and lifestyle; don't you think?"

She nodded in return because she couldn't deny it at that point. There life wasn’t normal at all. 

"So, Felicity Smoak, will you finally marry me,” he asked.

Felicity knew she loved Oliver more than anything. When fell asleep in his arms and woke up in them, she was at peace with everything because she had his love. She couldn’t keep running from the inevitable because today, just like past times, proved what she already knew deep down. Oliver loved her more than life; same for her. They could tackle marriage together, just like any other mission and come out on top.

"Yes," she said. 

"Wait," Oliver bucked his eyes. "I don't think I heard that. You will need to repeat that. What did you say?"

Felicity bit her lip swallowing her blushing smile. She cleared her throat, booming her voice. "I said...yes, Oliver Queen. I will marry you."

Their friends whooped and cheered in the background while clapping and being all around obnoxious. 

Oliver grinned as Felicity held her hand out. He slipped the ring on her slender finger not able to contain the wide spread grin on his face. 

"It looks good on me," she said. She turned her hand over examining the diamond contrasting against her milky skin that held small cuts from her earlier activities.  

"I knew it would." He pulled her into a deep kiss that Felicity happily reciprocated. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!


End file.
